FNAF: A Child's Happiness
by ScreamoDreamo
Summary: A Story of a little girl who loves robots, a bit too much for her own good.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Morgan Freeman here. I am going to tell you the story of a little girl named

Emily, and her fascination with robots and how they work. This is going to be...

A lemon of a ride. So strap yourselves in.

1990\. A year of a new decade, a year of new inventions, and a year of love. At least

for our little protagonist.

CHAPTER ONE: MARILYN

The Manson house. Little Emily was in her room drawing pictures of robots

that she thought looked cool. Scattered around her room were papers of robots

drawn on them, robots such as Wall-E, The T-1000, and various other robots

from different franchises. A booming voice came from downstairs, "EMILY! GET

YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Wide-eyed, she gets up with haste and makes her way

to the first story of the 2 story house. As she walks into the kitchen, in front of

her was a man in a wife-beater shirt, a woman with a bruise on her eye, a teen-ager

with a dumbell in his hand lifting it, and a baby with food over it's mouth. "Sit down

and eat your food, you little shit." Emily has a seat, ajacent from her father who

just spoke. Below her chin was a plate, on it, mashed potatos, a slice of Papi-Juan's Pizza,

and some Sweet Peas. That was touching the Pizza. As was the Mashed Taters'.

"Bruh, are we gonna see the fuckin' piece o' shit Cougers get wrecked by our town's

Cannibal Cats?" retorting to his son "I SAID TO CALL ME "DAD!" NOT "BRUH" YOU

FUCKING DISGRACE TO THE MANSON FAMILY! But yes, we will." The woman looks at Emily

"Emily, dear, eat your food." The man in the wife-beater looks sternly at his wife. "Sharon...HER

FUCKING NAME IS "MARY!" NOT THAT DUMBFUCK PUSSY NAME "EMILY!" "Tears stream down Sharon's face

"O-Okay, h-honey..." Emily picks up her fork, and dips it into the mashed potatos, and scoops some up,

and guides it into her mouth. It's tasty. She then picks up the Papi-Juan's Pizza slice

and slides it into her mouth, and bites down, ripping the China-made dough and cheese

from the main body in the form of a cat tearing a mouse in half. "So, you fucking white haired blue-eyed

freak of nature, are you coming with us to watch the game?" She looks up to her father.. "N-No.. I'm g-" "WHAT?!

ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FUCKIN' PUSSY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMERICAN! NOT ONE OF THOSE FUCKING

PUSSY SKANK EUROSHITS WHO LOVE THAT PUSSY SOCCER SHIT!" Tears welling up in her eyes, voice cracking "I-I..

Need to be excused.." She gets up, and calmly walks off to her room, quivering with fear and dispair.

She flops onto her bed and burries her face into her pillow, and the screams of sadness hopelessness

streams into her pillow, but are easily heard if you were in the same room. But,

from her TV, a voice comes on. "Hiya, kids! Com down to Freddie Fazbear's Pizza! Bring your friends!

Chat with our friends as well! Foxy the Pirate Fox, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and myself! Freddy Fazbear! We'll

all have a good time! I can promise you that! Just tell your parents it's on MapleBarry Stree on the left of

Ardvark Road! And you'll see it! Oh! That's all the time I've got, I gotta go!" Cheers of children are heard in the

background. Little Emily, only 10 years old, thrusts up onto the floor and speaks with absoloute fury: "I have had it

with this horrible place! I'm going to Freddie Fazbear's! No one will stop me! If they try.." She takes a rat tail

comb and makes stabbing motions. "I'll stab them! I won't let my happiness escape this time!" She opens her window,

and makes her way down the small roof that was in front of it, and gently hangs down from the edge, and drops down.

"Ow. SNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG... d-damnit.. that hurt.."

As she stares into the black abyss of the dark, she takes a deep breath and steps forth into the night. Hoping to make

it to Freddie Fazbear's Pizzaria. The journy to becoming a happier person, has begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Quite

Hello, Morgan Freeman here. I am going to tell you the story of a little girl named

Emily, and her fascination with robots and how they work. This is going to be...

A lemon of a ride. So strap yourselves in.

1990\. A year of a new decade, a year of new inventions, and a year of love. At least

for our little protagonist.

CHAPTER ONE: MARILYN

The Manson house. Little Emily was in her room drawing pictures of robots

that she thought looked cool. Scattered around her room were papers of robots

drawn on them, robots such as Wall-E, The T-1000, and various other robots

from different franchises. A booming voice came from downstairs, "EMILY! GET

YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Wide-eyed, she gets up with haste and makes her way

to the first story of the 2 story house. As she walks into the kitchen, in front of

her was a man in a wife-beater shirt, a woman with a bruise on her eye, a teen-ager

with a dumbell in his hand lifting it, and a baby with food over it's mouth. "Sit down

and eat your food, you little shit." Emily has a seat, ajacent from her father who

just spoke. Below her chin was a plate, on it, mashed potatos, a slice of Papi-Juan's Pizza,

and some Sweet Peas. That was touching the Pizza. As was the Mashed Taters'.

"Bruh, are we gonna see the fuckin' piece o' shit Cougers get wrecked by our town's

Cannibal Cats?" retorting to his son "I SAID TO CALL ME "DAD!" NOT "BRUH" YOU

FUCKING DISGRACE TO THE MANSON FAMILY! But yes, we will." The woman looks at Emily

"Emily, dear, eat your food." The man in the wife-beater looks sternly at his wife. "Sharon...HER

FUCKING NAME IS "MARY!" NOT THAT DUMBFUCK PUSSY NAME "EMILY!" "Tears stream down Sharon's face

"O-Okay, h-honey..." Emily picks up her fork, and dips it into the mashed potatos, and scoops some up,

and guides it into her mouth. It's tasty. She then picks up the Papi-Juan's Pizza slice

and slides it into her mouth, and bites down, ripping the China-made dough and cheese

from the main body in the form of a cat tearing a mouse in half. "So, you fucking white haired blue-eyed

freak of nature, are you coming with us to watch the game?" She looks up to her father.. "N-No.. I'm g-" "WHAT?!

ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FUCKIN' PUSSY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMERICAN! NOT ONE OF THOSE FUCKING

PUSSY SKANK EUROSHITS WHO LOVE THAT PUSSY SOCCER SHIT!" Tears welling up in her eyes, voice cracking "I-I..

Need to be excused.." She gets up, and calmly walks off to her room, quivering with fear and dispair.

She flops onto her bed and burries her face into her pillow, and the screams of sadness hopelessness

streams into her pillow, but are easily heard if you were in the same room. But,

from her TV, a voice comes on. "Hiya, kids! Com down to Freddie Fazbear's Pizza! Bring your friends!

Chat with our friends as well! Foxy the Pirate Fox, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and myself! Freddy Fazbear! We'll

all have a good time! I can promise you that! Just tell your parents it's on MapleBarry Stree on the left of

Ardvark Road! And you'll see it! Oh! That's all the time I've got, I gotta go!" Cheers of children are heard in the

background. Little Emily, only 10 years old, thrusts up onto the floor and speaks with absoloute fury: "I have had it

with this horrible place! I'm going to Freddie Fazbear's! No one will stop me! If they try.." She takes a rat tail

comb and makes stabbing motions. "I'll stab them! I won't let my happiness escape this time!" She opens her window,

and makes her way down the small roof that was in front of it, and gently hangs down from the edge, and drops down.

"Ow. SNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG... d-damnit.. that hurt.."

As she stares into the black abyss of the dark, she takes a deep breath and steps forth into the night. Hoping to make

it to Freddie Fazbear's Pizzaria. The journy to becoming a happier person, has begun.

CHAPTER 2: Not quite

Ready for Freddy, Emily makes her way to the Pizzaria, almost skipping in delight, but doing that in this

part of town would probably get her shot and/or molested. As there are many a danger in this part of the

town. She passes through the ghetto, which consited of drug deals, gun deals, and sex deals, and card deals.

"Hey! Lil' white bitch! Wanna hop on mah 12 inch dong!" Said a sort of skinny black man. "Nigga you ain't got no

12 inch dick, you a fuckin' muffen fo' a dick." Retorted a fat sassy black woman. "However, we should get ta'

scrappin' ho' ass fo' big brudda." "..PLEASE DON'T! NOO!" As the two close in on her, a man drops down from the building that was behind her.

In mere seconds, the two thugs drop down, beaten and bruised. "Hey, kid. Are you alright?" Emily looks up to see a man

in a red and blue costume, with black spider web trimming. "SPIDER-MAN! Thank you!" says Emily with a hug for the hero. "Heh, that's me! Tell me,

why are you here all alone?" "...Well... I was going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.. Could you take me there?! Please!" Emily looks up to him with

starry eyes "Sorry, kiddo. I gotta get you back home. Your parents must be worried sick! I'll have you back in a jiffy!" Emily frowns.

"That's sending me to my doom, my family is horrible. My dad calls me a shit, a slut, and a sick perversion of nature that should be crucified."

Emily can see Spider-Man's mask slink down a little."Wow.. I...Alright, I guess I'll take you to the Fazbear place!" "YAYYY! Thanks again, Spider-Man!"

The webhead picks her up, and swings off, not even 7 minutes pass before they arrive. He sets her down in the parking lot. "I gotta go! Konata, my Waifu

needs me! I'M COMMING, MY LITTLE KAWAII KUN!" He says as he swings off.

"What's a kawaii kun?.. Whatever! Time to have some fun! -GASP!- Maybe they'll let me take them apart! I wanna see what makes them tick! ooooh this is going to

be so fun! ...Why is it dark?" She walks up to the door. And immediatly tears start welling up in her eyes.

"C..Closed down for...good..." She reads with a saddened face. But as she starts to walk away, the door opens. "EHHH... Wha..What's a kid doing...at a strip club

like...uughh.." A man tumbles over, and pukes, face down. "Strip club? What.. Adults are so weird. Why would a club need to be stripped?" She says as she steps over

the drunk, heavily bearded man, and into the Pizzaria. It's dark, to dark to see. She steps forth again, into the unknown darkness.

"I don't think I should be in here... Oh well, I can just play dumb if I get caught! Hooray for being a stupid kid!" She goes further, into the home of the bear.

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Some stuff has been going down since I last uploaded, expect slower uploads, or don't! It depends on what is happening in my life.


	3. Chapter 3: Way past Cool

CHAPTER 3: Way Past Cool

As little Emily makes her way into darkness, she spots a light coming from one of the other rooms, as she walks toward it, what she finds is nothing but an empty stage. "Why are the lights on? I thought it was closed for good..." As she navigates through the maze of tables she stumles on a beer bottle and falls backward.  
"OW! What the..." She picks up the beer bottle, and inspects it. "Samual Jackson's Rum"  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere "SAMUAL JACKSON, MOTHERFUCKER!" in a whispering tone, echoed throughout the Pizzaria. "Wh...wha...was...was a g-g-g-g-ghost?!"  
She gets up, shivering, terrorfied. "I'm leaving now.." As she turns around. "YARRRRR WHY YE BE LEAVIN' FER?! STICK AROUND, YOUNG LASS!" All she does is stare in sheer terror at the man's vulpine like, eyepatched face.  
"..Lass?" Says the man, but gets no response. He kneels down to her level, but she still stares up, looking past his head. "Are ye okay?" He says as he pokes her taps her cheeck with his cold, metal palm. No response. "Uh oh.. me thinks me broke the poor lass." She finally falls over, And awakes a couple of minutes later. "Where.. am.."  
"YE BE AT THE FAZBEAR PLACE!" Says the Fox. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shrieks the little white haired girl. "Ugh.. Foxy..  
this is why you were pulled offstage! All of the kids are scared of you!" Says a curvy, yellow chicken as she enters the room. "But how can the kiddies be scared of the Good ol' Pirate!" "Well, you look like a metal zombie for one, and you constantly yell." "I DO NOT YELL AT ALL, LASS! IT'S ONLY ME NORMAL PIRATE VOICE!"  
"You just did, you miserable drunk!" As the two argue, a bear walks into the room. "Settle down you two! We are in the presence of children! Now, little girl, what is your name?" He gets no response but the sound of tears dripping onto the wooden table. "We're not going to hurt you, little girl! We're friendly! "YEE! WE BE THE FRIENDLIST GROUP O' BOTS IN THE COUNTRY!" the pirate says as he brandeshes his hook in front of her face. "Foxy, you're not helping." "I'm sorry, I guess I am kinda scary..." Emily's eyes are darting from one bot, to the other in sheer terror. The bear leans in closer to her face."  
"I know you're scared, but trust me. We're not harmful, we're your friends. And this old bear doesn't lie! Tell her, Toy Chica!  
"Yeah, he doesn't lie, especially when it's about how Foxy doesn't stop replaying Jolly Roger Bay on Mario 64." "THAT BE THE BEST LEVEL IN THE GAME!" "You just like it because is has a pirate ship!" "THAT BE WHY IT IS THE BEST!" As the two bicker, the old bear rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry about these two, little one. They're not like this all the time. It's just one of those days. What is your name?"  
"It...it..." she stutters. "Go ahead, little one. I won't bite." Chica giggles a bit. "Yeah! He's not Foxy!" "OOOHHHHHHH! YE DIRTY BIRDY!  
YOU ALONG EVERYONE ELSE PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK ABOUT THAT! ME WASN'T MESELF THAT DAY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" The bear growls, "BE QUIET, GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE POSITIONS!" Both of them reply with a defeated "Yes, Sir..." The bear let's out a mechanical sigh. "Those two... Anyway, what is your name?" "It...It's Mary. B-But my friend's call me Emily" The bear smiles at her.  
"My name is Freddy Fazbear. May I call you Emily?" Emily smiles a little. "Yeah." Freddy pats her on the head a couple of times, before giving her head a good rub. "Thank you, Emily! What do you say I show you around?" "Yeah! That'd be great!" As the two leave the stage room, they enter the Pirate's Cove, which has some parts scattered around. "WHO BE THAR?!" "Stop doing that, Foxy. You'll scare the little tots!" Said a female voice."  
"Who's that?" Said Emily. "Um, we should go, a few of my friends are..hard to look at." "No way! I wanna meet all of them! I love robots! And I don't scare easily!" Just as she says that, decending from the cieling, a white fox-like head slides down, slowly. Emily gasps. "Ohh reallllyyyy?. I can see your fear. We Animatronics can see.."  
Her head slowly spins in a 360 degree motion "EEEVVERRRYYYTHIINNNGGG." Emily is staring in fear. "So don't lie." Emily still stares. "NAH! Just kidding! What's your name?  
Mine's Mangle. But my street name's Mang." "...Mine is Emily. Nice to meet you, Mangle!" Mangle decends from the cieling onto the floor. "Whoa! You're like a Terminator!"  
"Well that's not very nice! I don't terminate anything but bad feelings in kids!" "Yarr! That be a lie, Mangle! You just gave her the willies just a moment ago!" She looks at the pirate fox. "Well, I usually do that. Anyway, what is a kid doing here at an hour like this? It's like..9:30. We closed an hour ago." "Ye brain has has been scrambled. We got closed down for good a week ago!" "WHAT?! WHEN?!" "Me thinks you have been sniffing ye own product. I just said a week ago." Retorted the pirate fox. "...Well in any case..  
You probably shouldn't be here. Seeing as we're..closed for good." She says in a depsressed tone. "I don't care! I wanna meet all of you! You're all way past cool!"  
"You..You think I'm cool? I thought I was a monster.. But you really think I'm cool?" "I sure do!" As Emily walked up to the-what? Oh! Hello Mr. Stewart! You want to read this too?  
Well I'll let you read it. I have to go home anyway. I got to work on acting for my next movie. ..Alright, I'll leave you to it.  
Hello, Everyone. Patrick Stewart here, I will be picking up where Mr. Freemen left off. Now, where were we... Ah!  
As Emily walked up to hug the mangled animatronic, she finds herself wrapped up in a snake like coil. "Aww, you're the cutest robot ever!" Says the little wrapped up Emily.  
Mangle giggles a little. "Well, isn't that sweet? It seems Mangle found herself her very first friend since the discontructioning. I guess I'll leave you two to play together."  
He walks off, whistleing a tune. Emily examines Mangle's body. "So.. How did this happen, Mangle?" "Well, I was programmed to do puppetearing to the little ones, much younger than you. But instead of a puppet reading to the toddlers, the toddlers would rather take me apart." "Oh... I kind of came in to this place to do the same. I wanted to see what you guys looked like underneath." A deep robotic voice comes from behind them. "Well I guess my face is already done for you!" Emily looks behind her. "AHHH!" she shrieks.  
"Yeah I get that a lot." Emily look at the purple bunnie's faceless cavity. "Oh.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" "Nah, it's okay. I haven't felt complete in a long time. No insult can make me feel worse." Mangle uncoils her new friend an retreats to the ceiling. "Aww.." She walks over to the big bunny, and gives him a big hug.  
"Does this make you feel better, you big purple bunny?" "Heh.. it kinda does." "Your face..less..ness doesn't bother me! Robots are the coolest!" "Wow, thanks kid. You remind me of the good old days." "How did your face get...defaced? You're a big guy." "For you.. But I was deatcivated so they could do this." "That's so mean! I would never have let that happen to you!" "You're a sweet kid, you know that? If only the other brats were more like you. This world would be a better place." "I guess.." Mangle speaks up.  
"So, what would we do together?" Emily's stomach growls. "I guess I should go back home and eat." "Nonsense! We got our very own cook here! Though, she's... Eh. You won't be afraid of her." The purple bunny shows her to the kitchen, where a yellow chicken with 2 mouths is already putting a pepporoni pizza into the oven. "MMMM This is gonna be better than pussy!" The chicken says with a southern accent. "AHEM... Chica, this is.. Emily.." "Uh, hi, Chica." Chica goes wide eyed. "OMYGOSH I'm so sorry that you had to hear that!  
Just forget I ever said it!" "..It's okay, my dad says I have a nasty worthless pussy anyway.. Even though I don't know what that is anyway." "Well shame on your father for saying that to you! This pizza that's comin' up is going to be all for you! Bless your heart!" About 30 minutes pass and she pops the pizza out of the oven, cuts it into 8ths, and places the sliced on a pan, and sets it in front of her. Shortly after, the entire pizza is wolfed down by this small girl. "Wow, you must have been hungry!" Exclaimed the chicken. With a tiny hiccup, the girls responds with: "Only because the pizza was so good!" Out of nowhere, they hear a guitar solo in one of the other rooms. "What is that?" Asked the white haired loli. "That be the one whom he calls himself, "The Blue Murder" " Emily jumps a bit from fright "AHH! C-Could you please stop doing that!" "Ah, sorry lass. It's a habbit from the ol' pirating days." Chica looks at Foxy. "You were never a pirate! You aren't even a real pirate!" Foxy takes a quick swig from his Rum. "SHUT UP, YA BIRD! I-it's hard realizing that!"  
He starts sobbing, tilts his head back, and gulps down the entire bottle of Samual Jackson's Rum, promptly after, he falls over. "Can we meet the The Blue Murder?" Asks Emily.  
"Sure, but be careful around him... He once hit Freddy with a guitar because he said that he wasn't playing his Guitar right." Retorts the chicken. As the make way to the Men's bathroom,  
where the blue bunny resides. "Who's this little pile of filth?" Chica blinks a bit, dumbstruck that he said that in front of a 10 year old girl. "My name's Em-" "Shut your shit hole, kid. You're nothing but filth. Just like me." Says the bunny. Before Emily can respond, he plays a loud guitar riff. He looks at the girl, looking up and down, examining her. "You're too pure. You make me sick. Go die." "NOW WAIT JUST A MIN-" He rudely plays a riff to interupt little Emily. "If only you can feel the suffering that I feel... Clyde.. I miss you..." Emily looks at Chia with a confused look. "Who is Clyde?" "Clyde was his favorite guitar. He loved that thing like it was a living being. But one of the kids stole it." Retorts Chica. "I know the lil' shit who stole it..  
His name.. is Jacky Hallop." "WAIT I KNOW THAT KID! He lives across the street from me! I remember him saying that he got a nw guitar a couple of years ago. I could get it back for you!"  
Splurts Emily with a cheerful expression. "Heh.. If you get my guitar back, I'll treat you like a normal kid. Until then, you're just a lil' shit. Get out before I back your face in, you cunt."  
Emily rushes out, fearing a guitar would impact her face at any moment. "Is that all of you?" Emily asked. "No, but.. The others are..somewhere else... I don't know where." Chica says. "I think I'll hang...around...here...-yawn-" "Well, looks like someone's a bit tired. Must have been the Pizza." Half eyed, she looks up at chica. "Can I sleep here? My family is horrible..."  
"Of course ya can sweetie.. As long as we get permission from your parents." "Please no! They can't know I'm here! I..I hate them! I wanna murder them! All they've done is torture me for my whole life!" Bark Emily. Chica's eyes grow bigger. "Whoa, ok, darlin'... You can stay here. But I don't know where you can sleep." A voice is heared from the ceiling. "I know where she can.  
In pirates Cove with me and Foxy." "I don't think she wants to sleep with Fox-" "Yayy! I get to sleep with a pirate!" Excretes Emily with a tone of happiness. Smiling, the voice known as Mangle picks her up and carries her to the cove, already the curtains from the out of order cover are made into blankets. Mangle gently lowers her down onto the makeshift bed, which is made out of some pillows found in the back. Emily yawns again. As Mangle covers her, she wraps her arms and body around her like a snake. AND, LIKE AN RKO, OUT OF NOWHERE: "WHAT ARE YE DOIN' IN MY COVE?!" "H-Hi.. foxy..lay down with us! You could be like my dad!" Foxy blinks a couple of times. "What...What...No." "Plleaaaseee?" "-sigh-, I never could resist a young lass like yeself." As he slinks down, ne cuddles up to her, as does Emily, to him. But all of a sudden, the front door bursts open. "FUCKING SHIT BUISCIT! THESE ASSHOLES HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME TO WORK ON HOURS THAT AREN'T EVEN NEEDED! FUCKING HELL!" The man saying this appears to be a security guard of some sort. As he walks past the cove, he notices Emily. "OH, FUCKING KIDS NOW ARE WE?!" Foxy and Mangle get a surprised look on their faces. "W-what?! No! She asked us too! The lass has family issues and decided to sleep h-" "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! FUCKING ANIMATRONICS AND YOUR PERVERTED WAYS! FUCK YOU I GOTTA TAKE A DUMP!" He storms off to the male restroom, and all they hear is crashing, and glass breaking. And echoing through the building "AND STAY OUT YOU FUCKING EMO FAILURE OF A GUITARIST!" Foxy whispers in Emily's ear: "now, little lass, just ignore the man and fall asleep, sail the seven seas of dreamworld with me." And with that, Emily falls fast asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams of Black Flags over Clear Water

The next morning, around 6 AM, Emily is woken up by screaming. "FUCK YEAH! FINALLY!  
IT'S FINALLY FUCKING OVER! I'M GOING HOME, YOU JIZZBUCKETS! WOO!" And with that, the security guard leaves the establishment, only to come back into the building to let loose a long, wet fart. "HEH HEH HEH! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE YOUR PRESENT! FUCK YOU FAGGOTS!" He kicks the door open and leaves for good. "He's so mean.. does he come here to make fun and hurt the robots here? ...Why do I feel wet dow-.. I hope I didn't wet the bed..  
floor...thing." Emily checks her pants, and they are indeed wet. "Aw.. man..I havent done this in a long time... this sucks!" But a soft, yet gruff voice whispered in her ear. "Had a lil' accident did we?" Emily's face turns red. "I-I'm sorry.." "It's alright, lass. Most young ones do that. "  
Emily gets up, legs kinda clenched. "I guess I should head back home. Oh,Foxy. I had a dream that we were married!" Foxy doesn't respond. He just stares at her in silence. About 6 seconds pass and he finally lets out words. "wot." "Yeah we were married, and we had a kid named Nathan. He had fox ears on his head nad a fox tail. But the most noticible thing I remember was you coming through the front door, saying you had made 4 point 5 thousand shillings, and you had a treasure chest filled with gold over your sholder. You then said that after you got ready that we will have some fun in the bedroom. But after we entered the bedroom I woke up to that man screaming."  
Foxy stares blankly at her in disbelief. "That be a queer dream right thar." "Yeah, it was weird.  
...hey.. I don't smell like pee. Hopefully no one will notice that I did what I did." Foxy gets up.  
"Maybe you didn't pee. It must have been something else. I can only guess it was a wet dream."  
Emily gets a confused look on her face. "A wet dream?" "Aye, lass. It happens when you dream of someone you like really really much." Emily blushes a little bit. "I think I'm a little to old for you, lass.  
I think it be best if-" "NO! I like robots and animals! You're perfect, Foxy! I want to marry you! I want to marry a robot pirate fox!" "SHIVER ME TIMBERS! THIS IS GOING TO FARa AND TO FAST FOR YOU! ..AND ME! METHINKS YOU'RE A LITTLE BIT CRAZY!" "YEAH! CRAZY FOR YOU, FOXY!" A cup hits Emily in the forehead. "OW!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MISERABLE PILES OF FILTHY SHIT!  
THE BLUE MURDER IS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! NOW FUCKIN' QUITE BEFORE I BASH YE 'ED IN!"  
Said Bonnie, trying to impersinate Ozzy Osborne. "Aye, we should be quiet... others are trying to recharge their servos." "I guess so.. where's Mangle?" "She be out making money. Probably to fund a person to make her a new body." Foxy responds. "That poor thing. I hope she gets a good body then. Kind of like the one you have, Foxy!"  
"Please stop.. You were such a good lass last night, what happened to ye?" "...I don't know.. I just feel... strange around you. I don't even know what I'm saying. Do you know what is happening to me? I feel kind of afraid. I don't want to be locked up in a crazy people home!" Foxy lets out a mechincal sigh. "Lass.. Methinks ye be goin' through puberty. Queer for a girl to be going through it at such a young age." Emily gets another confused look on her face.  
"Puberty? I hear my dad talking about it once, but he was acting weird so he was mostly just saying dumb things."  
"Well, lass. Puberty is.. I think you should talk about this stuff with ye parents." "And have my dad call me a good for nothing heap of garbage that not even God loves? No thanks." Freddy. overhearing everything, steps into the conversation. "I shall talk to her about it. Come with me, little one." He walks into the security room, she follows,  
wondering what this thing is. "Have a seat right over here. Emily promptly takes a seat in the guard chair.  
"I will be back in a moment. And a long moment it was. Freddy comes back with a slide show projector from 1985,  
I will explain it all to you. If you have any questions at the end, let me know. 20 minutes pass, and the explination is finished. "Mr. Fazbear, I have a question." "Why, ask away, little one." "Why do I want to.. do that.. with Foxy?"  
"Hmm, I am not sure. Do you watch TV and or play video games with people simular to Foxy?" Emily thinks for a moment.  
"Yeah. I play StarFox a little." "Ahh, StarFox. I think I know why you like Foxy. It-" "Tell me! Mr. Fazbear please tell me!"  
"Well, hold your horses little one! I will explain everything." "Tellmetellmetellmetellme!" "Calm down, little one! Alright, I'll tell you now." Emily leans in directing all of her attention to Freddy. "You see, your family, namely your dad, abuses you on what you seem to make it out to be, a daily basis. He belittles so much, that you want to feel protected. And Fox Mcloud, the main character of StarFox, meets the requirements that you need and want. He is strong, compassionate, has a strong sense of justice, headstrong,  
and overall a good leader, always having to protect his team when they need it. He just happens to be a man of Vulpine decent.  
You want to feel protected, loved, and generally cared for. So when you see Foxy, you're really seeing Fox Mcloud. And Foxy is no Fox Mcloud. He in many aspects, is like your father, only he's nice. However, due to his body looking like an undead robot, you see him as a means of protection. For his main method of attack is attacking recklessly head on, sometimes screaming, like a pirate does when they board a ship to instill fear in their victims. The reason why you see him a means of protection is because he is more likely to scare off anyone who would cause you harm. He, like Fox Mcloud, is a vulpine, meeting a hidden requirement that you don't even know you would have , at young ages,abused children are more to fall in love with cartoon characters or video game characters at later ages in life, because those characters meet the overly high standards of abused people who want love and protection from the real world. Most people who fall in love with human-like, or antohromorpic, sometimes don't care for normal human interaction. I remember you saying "robots are the coolest" or something like that, and that also factors into your infatuation with Foxy. For he, I, and everyone else here, excluding Jeremy the nightguardsman, is an animatronic. We're simular to robots, but not quite robots. We're mostly made of thin metal pieces-" From the other room: "FUCK YOU, GUYS! I'M THE HEAVIEST METAL EVER!" The bunny, from the other room, plays a solo from Back in Black. "...As I was saying,  
are mostly made of thin metal pieces. So we're not quite robots. So Foxy isn't a robot, he's an animatronic." Emily blushes a little bit. "A rose by any other name smells just as sweet." "Yes, well.. while that may be true, Foxy is not the one you want to make your life for. He's a drunk, a delusional, and is genuinly rude. Plus, later on in life, you will have certain needs that will need to be filled. And we lack those parts to do that. It is best you find a nice young man, instead of a delusional drunk fox to make your own. Also, that wasn't pee either. It was vaginal juices, those only flow out of a woman when the woman is aroused." "Oh.. Well that explains it. Thank you. Mr. Fazbear..." She gets up, and walks out of the Security room, slumping down a little bit.  
She begins to walk toward the exit, looking at Foxy one last time. "Ye seem kinda sad, lass. Are ye feeling alright?" "...No. I'm.. I'm just going to go home.  
It's better to live a life of torment than a life of a lie. At least that's what my mom said." She continues to walk out of the Pizzaria. "Poor lass.. if only there was something I could do for her.. Hey.. I got an idea. WAIT! YOUNG LASS!" He rushes out of the door, and pulls her back in, shutting it quickly. "Jeez! could you be any more rough?!" "Sorry lass, but I want to offer ye something." "And that is?" "A question." Emily raises an eyebrow. "Alright, go ahead..."  
He kneels to her level. "Would you, do this ol' pirate the favor of letting him take you out on a date?" Emily's facial expression turns from quizical to surprised.  
"...Yes! Please take me out on a date!" "Heh heh. Alright then lass. I suggest you go home and get ready. I'll see you at 9pm." "Yay! Wait, what model are you?"  
"Ah.. I'm..Hmm.." Freddy pops hish head around the corner. "We're a B29 Willcheker." "What the bear said." "Alright, I'll see you later, Foxy! Hehehehe!" She skips out of the Pizzaria, happy as a little 10 year old, white haired, blue eyed, Kawaii loli can be. On her way home, she stops. "Crap. I forgot where my neighborhood is at." All of a suddon, a big buff bald black man walks up to her, carrying a boombox with a loop of "Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at." "Ay, lil' girl. You need help getting home? Ah know this whole state." "Yeah.. I live on AppleCrust street." "A'ight, hop on my back lil' grill and Ah'l take you there." And, without any reguards for her safety,  
she does just that. hops onto his back, and he carries her to her street. Which took 30 minutes. He lets her down, looks at her, and smiles. Then, without another word,  
he takes off at the speed of 23 miles per hour. "What a nice guy. Now, to get ready.. Ah! I should go get Bonnie's guitar back. As she makes her way to his house. "Ah.. That'll work perfectly!" She smiles a devilish smile, and knocks on his door when she arrives. Answering it, is none other than the tan haired, slightly green eyed Jacky Hallop. "Oh, it's miss useless.  
What do you want?" "Well.. I.. Came to confess my love for you! I realised that your bullying me was just a wierd way of telling me that you love me." His expression turns to surprised." "H-How did you know I had a crush on you?!" "Girls just know these things. May I come in?" "S-sure!" He steps aside and lets her in. "Holy Shit that actually worked!" Emily thought.  
"I wanna.. see your room." She gives him a smile. "R-right this way, Marry." He leads her to his room upstairs, it's clean, has a lot of video games, and right there, in the corner, is a guitar.  
"Ooh! Where did you get that guitar?" "Oh.. I uh, stole it from some faggot bunny robot who was trying to be "metal." " Emily's anger burns inside with the force of a thousand ants.  
"Oh.. A bad boy.. I like bad boys. May I hold it?" "Uh.. Sure!" He walks over to the guitar picks it up, and hands it to her. "Could you turn around for a bit?" Without question, he does exactly that,  
turning a 180 degrees. Emily gets into position, rearing the guitar back behind her head. "Alright, turn around again." As he does, he is hit in the just above the temple, blood splurting out a little bit hits the wall. "Piece of shit! This is what you get for doing that horrible thing to The Blue Murder!" She rushes out of the house and to her own, opening the door and rushing in, panting heavily.  
"Oh my God! Marry! A man in a white wife beater shirt hugs her. "Oh, Marry! I won't ever say such a horrible thing to you again! Just please never run off again!" The man, who has abused her throughout her life, is now a sobbing mess. "Hmm.. I have an idea" Emily thinks. You can make it up to me by buying me something." "Oh, Marry! Anything! A car, A small house! Anything!"  
"...I want a Dildo resembleing a fox's penis with advanced nerve skin for a B29 Willcheker robot." Her father, utterly astounded at what she said, has a blank, yet horrorfied look on his face.  
"W-Wha...Wha...Wh...Whu...A what?" Emily leans closer to his face. With a computer chip attachment to attach to the main computer chip of the robot. That is what I want. No questions.  
Do this. And I will forgive you for all of the years you tormented me." "W..Why do-" "NO. QUESTIONS." Her dad lets loose a long, defeated father sigh. "Alright. But please.. do not do anything that will you will regret... Please.. Marry, please don't use it for what I think you're going to use it for...please.." "Sorry, dad. No promises. I realized what I am when I ran away. I am a little girl who loves robot fox Pirates who have reality issues." Her dad, with a defeated look on his face.. lets out a trembling sigh. "Alright. I'll support you fully. I'll take you to one of my buddies who work for a robotics company. He's just in town. You'll have to tell him yourself. I can't...I just can't tell him myself. Get ready, I assume you want it now. He's fast with his hands." Emily walks up to her room, not saying another word to her father. As she walks into her room... "Bruh, you smell like beer and shit. Get a shower." Emily looks at her older brother, who is lifting another, heavier dumbell.  
"I don't like you. Fuck you." "What did you just say to your big bruh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He falls to the floor, clenching his shin. "Dang, Clyde. You're good for this sort of thing. She heads to the upstairs shower. As she strips down, and turns on the hot water, she begins touching herself. "So.. This is supposed to feel good? It kinda does but- ahh! Ahh ha..oh.." She just found that her clitoris holds her key to non penatrative stimulation. "I think I'll let this be for now.. I'll let Foxy do it. Hehehe! Foxy! Foxy! Such a cute name for a scary pirate fox! Hehehe! Foxy~" She steps into the shower,  
letting the warm water drizzle onto her face, and her flat, non-devoloped chest. "Mmmm..." After the shower, she gets dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. She walks into the living room, which is connected to the front door. "Ready, Marry?" "Yes, dad. Let's go." The two walk out the door, and get into the 1980 firebird that her dad owns. And begin thier journy into town that her dad's friend who works with robots works in. But that's not the only journy Emily takes, but the journy to becoming the lover of a delusional drunk fox pirate robot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A seat will be had, right over there.

Mr. Stewart stepped out, for his non-german eyes can not handle it. Only I, Adolf Hitler,  
can read this. Now.. Ahem.. Our story resumes with our hero, little Emily embarking on her journy to love. As they enter... ... ... Vat is this?! I checked to see how long this was going to be and zis digusiting! It's.. horrible! I BET THE JEWS WROTE THIS! -Shouting in German- Great, who is going to read this now?! Oh! Sonic! You're here for the reading! Heh Heh! That's right! Sonic's the name, goin' fast is my game! Alright.. Let me get a good look at what we have... Whoa-ho-whoa!  
I don't get paid enough to read this stuff! Sorry guys, but I gotta go! Fine then! I, Naruto Uzimaki...  
..Will read...This.. This is disgusting! You actually have a kid wanting to have sex with a robot fox?!  
You make me sick! I'm out, believe it! Tch.. What a wimp.. This is a job for an Uchiha and the Sharingan! Alright.. Our story resumes with our hero, little Emily. Embarking on her journy to love.  
As they enter the buildng Emily's dad is greeted by a man with a baseball cap on. "Billy! Long time no see! And is this Marry? I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old! How's it goin'?" Emily looks at the man. "I need something. Something highly advanced in robotic technology. My dad will pay for it."  
"Ah, so what is it?" Her father, with a low tone speaks and says: "You need to talk in private.. It's very personal.. I will wait here." "Uh huh.. Alright." Emily speeks up. "We need to do this as soon as possible.  
If not, right now." "Alright, little lady. Right this way." He leads her into his office, and closes the door.  
"This office is sound proof. So go and speak your mind." "How good are you at nerve technology for robots,  
the B29 Willcheker models?" "Hah, why that's child's play to me! Why, do you want a robot to hold hands with?" Emily looks him dead in the eye. "No. I want to have sex with him. But I want to make him feel good as well." The man just stares at her, mouth open. "I need a fox penis shaped dildo with advanced nerve skin that can connect to a B29 Willcheker computer chip." The man looks like he just saw a ghost taking a shit in in a Church confessional. "I... don't think I should make that... Look, you're too young to-" "I'M NOT TOO YOUNG, DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING SHIT! MAKE ME A FUCKING DICK SO I CAN STRAP IT ONTO MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND FUCK HIS CIRCUITS OUT!" "Jesus Christ, Marry! What happened in the past 5 years?!" "I realized what I am." "..A-and what are you?" "I.. Am a girl who loves foxes, robots, and pirates.  
Especially when they are all combined. Now make this for me in the next 12 hours. I need this as a a suprise for my lover." "Wait..Pirate, Robot, and a fox? Ohh no... The only model of B29 Willcheker that fits that description is Foxy the Pirate Fox.." Emily looks at him in slight worry. "How do you know that?!" "I built him!  
I built all of them! Including the newer ones!" "WHAT?! YOU'RE HIS DAD?!" "YES! AND YOU'RE WANTING TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" "I RAN AWAY FROM HOME AND WENT TO THE FAZBEAR PLACE AND MET HIM! He's a charming guy.. even if he is a drunk, crazy psudo Pirate. But I love him, and he can plunder me any day!" "Kid.. What the fuck. What the fuck, kid? Kid, seriously, what the fuck?"  
"Just do it! Holy shit just fucking make a dick for him to I can fuck him and marry him!" "Why though?!" "Do it! I want to feel like I'm being loved! By a robot pirate fox! My dad will pay you!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "I swear to God I'm 2 seconds away from saying you touched my pussy and having my dad beat your ass!" "FINE!  
YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL MAKE YOUR FUCKING DICK!" "Thank you! Jeez!" The man pulls out a sheet of paper, and grabs a pencil. "Alright, now, how big do you want it?" "Hmm.. Kind of thick. But nothing that will hurt me...badly."  
"Alright, do you want it cut or uncut?" "Um.. What?" "Oh, right, you're only 10. Um, cut means that the penis have some skin surgically removed to prevent disease, it looks a little bit nicer than uncut. Uncut means just that, uncut." "What...  
Wait, what? They cut the skin off?! What?!" "Alright, I'll get you an image. It's nothing bloody.." He opens his thick labtop, and opens up Internet Venture, and pulls up a compairison image and shows it to her. "Ohh.. I see now! Um.. what do foxes typically have?" "They don't have these, they have.." He pulls up an image of a Fox's penis. "Oh! So that's what they have! I want one in that shape!" "Including the shpere like thing on the bottom?" "Yes." "Do you want it to ejaculate?"  
"Yes. And make it to where he can feel really good after that, too." "Alllright... Oh, that ball part is called the "knot" and you will have to take that in you if you want him to ejaculate. It won't be easy for you." "I don't care. I'll take the knot."  
"How long do you want it?" "As long as he wants it." "That's... not going to be good for you, that could kill you. As I imagine he'd want a 12 incher. So I'll just make him 6 inches for you." "Alright..." "Now, do you want it pink like a human penis, or normal color for foxes?" "Normal color." "Jeez, you must be a furry." "I'm a what?" "Nothing.. Do you want veiny or not?"  
"Hmm.. no." "Alrighty.. Do you want it to vibrate?" "Will that make it feel better?" "Yes, well, depends on the person."  
"Then yes. Make it vibrate." "Okay.. I'll get right to work on it. It should be ready in around 4 hours." "Good. Also, you're going to make nerve endings in the dildo so he can feel it, right?" "Yes, I am." "Thank you, mr robot man." She gets up, and walks out of the office. Back to her father.. "It's being made now." "...I guess we can go home now?" "No, now we need to go to a costume store. I need a certain outfit." "Oh no.. Alright..." Soon, the two are going deeper into town, Emily begins looking for a clothing store, a costume shop to be specific. After about 40 minutes of searching the city like area, Emily spots something. A cosplay and Costume store known as Costume&amp;Cosplay Extravaganza! "Dad! There!" He pulls the parking lot without saying a word. "Take my card, it have 12,000 dollars on it. Go wild." "Wow! Thanks daddy!" She takes it, and gets out of the car, running into the store. "Now.. kid section..Ah! Here we go!" She looks for the perfect priate costume, and finally, after 30 minutes of searching, she finds one. "Perfect.. he'll love this!" A white blouse with a black, gold trimmed, pirate themed overcoat, accompanied by black sknny pants. Brown, leather belts are wrapped around the waist, black boots are also included.  
A pirate hat, 2 eyepatches, and a pair of plastic flintlock pistols are in the holsters of the belts. She takes the outfit and brings it to the register, who is manned by a woman who is heavily tattooed, with a mohawk. "Hey kid, you buyin'?" Emily puts the outfit on the purchasing table, and is shortly scanned by the woman after. "That'll be 50 dollars, kid." Emily scans swipes the card through the card swiper, and the transaction is comepleted. "Thanks for shoppin' kid." She takes the costume back to the firebird, and gets in.  
"I'm ready to go home now, dad." Not saying a word, he turns the car on, pulls out of the lot, and sets a course back to the Manson house.  
Hour, after hour, after hour, Emily waits anxiously for the time to come for her date. Her father enters her room. "Emily, I thought we should go there early. I want to see who you're dating and what this...Robot..Pirate..Fox is.." "Fine. We should pick up the item I need along the way."  
Emily turns off all the electronics in her room, grabs the guitar, and heads for the firebird. As they get in, her father sighs. Head down the road,  
Emily's father breaks the awkward silence. "Marry, what happened to you? You used to be submissive to everyone." "When I went to the place where we're goin', I saw things. Things that a little girl should not see. You will not believe the things that I discovered. A robot fox who is a drunken fake pirate who has delusions, who I'm going to date, by the way, a robot bear who was more of a father than you ever were to me, a blue robot bunny who calls himself "The Blue Murder" who treats everyone like they're beneath him, a robot chicken with a motuh inside of her mouth who is an astonishing pizza cook, a dismantled snake like robot thing that works outside the Pizzaria to earn money, and a purple robot bunny who doesn't have a face.  
And they all, treated me like I was one of them. Not like a robot, but as a family member. Something that our family never did, besides mother."  
"Wow.. I'm so sorry that our family has been so mean to you. We're worse than those misfits you were just talking about." "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING INSULT THEM LIKE THAT!" Her father, stunned yet again, doesn't respond. They pull into the small parking lot the robotics industry.  
The man, already outside, hands them a box. The man looks at Emily. "It has everything you asked for. And I finished it 3 hours ago. A new record.  
And don't worry, this one's free. Say hello to Foxy for me. Oh, and be careful when you do your thing, I'd imagine that he's brittle. We don't want him falling apart while you're on top." "Thank you, uhm.. what is your name?" "My name is Ken. Ken Konami." "Konami?" "Yeah, like the video game company.  
Although I have no affilation with them." "Huh. Well, then. Thank you, Ken. I'll be seeing you...if I need another "part" ." " "Uh huh.. Alright, see you." He does a fast walk into the building. "Now, to the Fazbear place. It's on MapleBarry street. He pulls out, and heads to the bazbear place. Upon entering the building, the dad looks at his surroundings. "W-Where's the um...Robot Pirate Fox? And the uh...Bunny without a face. "Right here, lad..." "AHH! Oh.. you're uhm.. Foxy, right?" "Aye, that I am. You must be the little lass' father. The one who abuses her, and calls her horrible names." "N-no! Please..!"  
He starts backing up, fearful of the Pirate's hook being waved in his face in slashing motions. "Aye, you've been doing that to her for her whole life. Now, let's see how you like it. Insults leave scars inside, I think I'll do the same to ye." "NO PLEASE NO!" Emily steps in front of Foxy. "Foxy, stop. He's in the middle of being forgiven." "Are ye sure, lass?" "Yes, love. I'm sure." "I be not your love yet." "Please don't do this to me! I need you!" "Listen lass, I only asked you on a date because of how horrible you were feeling, but you seem different now. You seem cold. It really shivers me timbers." "I'm not cold, I'm just tired of being pushed around." "Lass.. I don't want to tell you this.. but I have reconsidered the date, I'm sorry, but I can't date ye. You're too young, too pure, and too nice to be seen with a pirate like me." Emily's eyes start welling up with tears. "But...But.. I.. I just wanted..." She bursts out crying, and runs out of the Pizzaria.  
"MARRY WAIT! DON'T RUN OFF!" Her father says as he sprints after her. "That be a strange bunch of folks..." As Emily's father rushes after her, he can't catch up to her, let alone find her. His eyes, usually masculine and hardened, being watery just as much as his daughter's. It's up to him to find his daughter in the big, horrible city... 


	6. Chapter 6: Daughter's delight

Chapter 6: Daughter's delight, Father's plight.

As Emily wades through the people in the city, she can't help but sob. She finds an Allyway, and sits behind a cumdumpster. "Why.. Why...all I want is to make Foxy my hubby.. Why is that so hard to do?! WHYY?! " "Ayyy yoo... It's a lil white girl. Ah think we should take her in, slap her up a lil' bit and do'er." Emily looks up, to see a white guy standing over her, with 2 members of The Klan behind him. "Heh yeah. Let's fuck her tight lil' pussy 'till she bleeds!" Just then, a metal arm reaches from above the white guy.  
It pulls him up into the window above the othr 2, and the man is thrown out the window,  
only he now has many lacerations across his face and chest and neck, two more arms pick the Klan members up, who are screaming for their lives. Screaming can be heard, along with sounds of skin being torn from mucle, and various puncturing sounds. Then the 2 Klansmen are thrown out of the window, their robes soaked in red. "What... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"  
She makes a mad dash for the Ally exit but is pulled back. "NOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP!  
DADDY! MOMMY PLEASE HELP!" A familiar, female slight robotic voice is heard, as she is coiled up in a snake like embrace. "Shh.. Emily, it's alright. It's going to be ok. Mangle is here for you." "M-Mangle...?" "Yes, sweetie. It's me. Mangle. You're safe from those mean guys now." Mangle embraces her a little bit tighter, but not enough to cause her harm.  
"Th..anks, saved me." "You're welcome, Emily. What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be around the city at night." "I was... I don't know! I'm.. so alone.." "But,  
sweetie.. You have us." "I know.. but that's not the alone that I feel. I feel alone... as in..  
I don't know.. I don't feel loved..." "Do we not fill the gap, Emily?" "You do.. But not that gap.."  
"What is this gap, Emily?" "It's a whole... A hole that only can be filled with blue water, black flags and a certain fox can fill.. But he doesn't want me.." "...Oh. Him. I didn't know you were interested in Foxy. Why, I more expected you to be interested in Balloon boy, seeing as how he's more your age."  
"Who is Balloon boy?" "Oh, right..you never met him. I keep forgetting that he left. He's the mascot for "Big Kidz Burgerz." " "I love that place!" "It really is not healthy, you're better off with Burger Bling."  
"They put all sorts of untasty crap in their food!" "It's better than Big Kidz Burgerz.." "Anyway.. what are you doing out here? And why the.. weird clothing?" "Well, you see, people don't know I'm an animatronic.  
They think I'm a person with a person with a mask. That's why my name is Mang. Mangy Mang Mask if you want the full name." "Ohhh.. so that's why you're wearing those cloaks and hoods and stuff."  
"Yes, that is why I wear them." "So... Why do you come here?" "To sell things." "Ooh. I wonder what a robot sells!" "Something not for kids." "...I had a dildo resembling a fox's penis with an ejaculating feature for Foxy so I could fuck him. Don't give me that kid shit." "Well aren't we the mature adult now? What, are you going to get a job now? Are you going to have sex with robots and have people call you a Robophile and have your ass locked up? Don't say shit like that when people don't know how you actually are." "I'm sorry, Mangle..."  
Manlge let's out a spark filled sigh "AHH! THAT BURNED!" "S-Sorry, Emily!" "It's...okay.. now what do you sell?"  
"Bad things. Things no one should have. These things I sell have things in them that.. well.. make people go crazy.  
And then they get addicted to them and they can't stop. It's a horrible thing for me to do, but I need a 2 YEAR OLD BOY TO HAVE GLORIOUS BLACK ON WHITE INTERARICAL CUMMING SEX WITH WHILE CUMMING BLOOD."  
"WHAT?! Mangle are you serious?!" "Emily, sweetie, I am very sorry you had to hear that. That whole thing you just witnissed is what I need money for. I need repairs. In a bad way. In a very bad way." "How much do you need?"  
"6 thousand US Dollars." "Whoa! Sounds like you want more than just repairs!" "You're right, sweetie. I want to be more limber.. more agile. I want to be a ninja!" "A ninja.. Really?" "I know it sounds stupid, but I want the thrill of TAKING A SWORD AND CHOPPING OFF A CHILD'S PENIS AND FORCE FEEDING IT TO HIS 1 YEAR OLD BROTHER."  
Emily says nothing. "I meant to say the thrill of being almost caught while working for the FOR THE GREAT ALLAH AND SACRIFICING THE AMERICAN INFIDELS TO GLORIUS ALLAH! ALLAHU AKBARRRRR! ...I am very sorry.. It's getting worse. Please, go back home and to the Pizzaria. "Um.. okay, I will.. please be careful, Mangle. Try not to say things like that, I think that last one would make the whole United States of America go after you." Hehehe.. I won't.  
Now go, child. And be careful on your way to THE PATH TO SHEER AND UTTER TERROR AS YOU LAUNCH MULTIPLE NUCLEAR BOMBS AGAINST THE JAPANESE AND THEIR PERVERTED SHITFEST OF A COUNTRY. ...On your way to the Pizzaria..." "Emily rushes off back to the Pizzaria. As she arrives, she notices a small light coming from the inside.  
When she opens the doors and steps in, there is but one table. A small, round table. With 2 long candles, and a vase with a rose stickng out of it. "Oh.. my.." She walks over to it, looking at the set up, finding a note. "Please, have a seat."  
She does exactly that. "Hello, Emily. I see you've come back. Foxy comes out of the dark, wearing an overcoat, simular to the one she bought, but bigger and purple. Not only that, but he's actually dressed nice. "F-Foxy?" "Yes, Emily?" "You.. You look nice.." "And you look like the example of a nice day for sailing the 7 seas." Emily blushes a bit.  
"I thought you didn't want to date me.." "Aye, but I changed. I realized when you ran out, that I needed a reality check.  
I can't drown my sorrows in Samual Jacskon's Rum. I-" Out of nowhere, in a whispering tone "SAMUAL JACKSON, MOTHERFUCKER!"  
"...I can't drown my sorrows in Rum. Instead, I should let your purity, and your beauty disolve them." Emily has no words, only blushes even harder. "A little red in the face. You're beautiful, Emily. The redness of your blush realling brings out the beauty of your eyes. They're like a full moon and a calm night at sea. "I.. Thank you..Foxy." "You're welcome, ma'am."  
"You're really handsome, Foxy. I did not know you had the ability to be so nice and gentlemen like. I was so very wrong.  
I like I should be slapped for me being how wrong I was." "I would never slap you, Emily. I don't even deserve the name Foxy, that name should go to you. You're obviously meet the term for that name." "No, Foxy. You deserve it. You are a fox, and not just an animal fox. I mean a FOX." "Thank you, Emily. Oh, I ordered some Steaks from Breakin' and Steakin'."  
"You mean that restaurant that sometime breaks their tools because of how they make their steaks?!" "Yes, M'lady." He tips his pirate hat." "That must have costed a fortune!" "No, I have some pull with them. And by pull I mean I robbed the delivery guy on his way to another order." "Oooh.. such a pirate you are, Foxy. Taking things that aren't yours. All for me. You're the best pirate ever. Better than Blackbeared!" "No, no Pirate has ever lived up to that man." "I bet you could, Foxy. If you just tried.  
I'd even help you!" "Hmm.. A fox pirate and his little lover.. Sounds fun. You'd probably earn the name "Angel of the Seven Seas because you're so beautifull." "Foxy, you're making me light headed. In a good way." Toy Chica walks up to the table, and sets down a basket of gourmet bread sticks. "Compliments of the Chef. Your steaks will be here soon. The chef has to make a few adjustments to them." Toy Chica says before she walks off. "I never see much of her. Where is she most of the time?" "She is an Exotic dancer."  
"What is that? Does she break it down in exotic places like in jungles and stuff?" "Heh heh heh... No, Emily. She dance for men who want to see her naked." "But she's... A robot? What kind of man watches a robot dance naked?" Foxy smiles at Emily and clears his throat. "But I'm not a man! I'm little girl!" "Aye, but a little girl who's dating a robot." "Touche." Foxy laughs a little bit. After a couple of minutes, the steaks arive, brought by Toy Chica. "Thank you, Toy Chica." "You're welcome... Um.." "Emily. My name is Emily." "Oh, you are welcome Emily." She walks off into the darkness. "These smell so good!" "Do you say grace, young lady?" "No, I just eat." "Hmm. Alright.  
have at it." As soon as Emily sticks her fork in the steak, the door busts open. "WHOOO! I CAME IN EARLY TO MAKE FUN OF ALL OF YOU DUMB WORTHLESS FAGGOTS! WHOOOOOOO! IT'S TIME TO KICK ASS AND CHEW BUBBLE GUM! AND I'M ALL OUT OF BUBBLE GUM!"  
Foxy gets up, and walks over to the digruntled guard. "Excuse me, sir. But I am having dinner with my date, please refrain from shouting obsceneties." "FUCK YOU, YIFFBAIT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SCRAP HEAP O' SHIT! YOU DON'T HAVE A PIRATE SHIP! YOU ONLY HAVE A PIRATE SHIT!" HAAAHAA HAA! FAGGOT!" "Listen, I am trying to make this a nice night for her. I don't want to ruin it by beating you down in front of the nice lady." "GO TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES, DIPSHIT! YOU AIN'T SHIT! YOU AIN'T NOTHING! THE CHEESE THAT ROTS ON MY DICK IS WORTH MORE THAN YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SHIT GIRLFRIEND!" Emily gasps. Foxy leans in closer to the guard's face. "Listen, if you don't stop. I'm going to drag you into the office, and I'm going to rip you to shreds. Do you understand me, you little shit?"  
"DO IT FAGGOT, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Foxy swings at the guard's face, but he just ducks under it. "WHAT WAS THAT? A WITTLE FAGGOT PUNCH?! AHAHAHAHAHAA FAGGOT NIGGER!" Foxy swings at him again, only to have the guard dodge it again. "HAAAAA! WHAT LITTLE BITCH!  
I BET YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS A BIGGER DICK THAT YOU! IN FACT SHE HAS TO HAVE A DICK SHE SO UGLY! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA FAGGOT!"  
"I'M GONNA RIP YE, TO SHREDS, MATE!" Foxy unleashes a flurry of punches, swipes, and hooks, but the guard easily dodges all of them. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YA DUMB CUNT!" Foxy lets a punch fly towards the guard's stomach, but the guard kneels and catches his fist, twists it, moves under Foxy's arm,  
and kicks the back of Foxy's leg, making Foxy fall to one knee. "HAHAHAHAHA BITCH! I'M A BLACKBELT IN KAY RAH FUCKIN' TAY, BITCH ASS FAGGOT!  
HAHAHA-AHH!" The guardsmen falls over, silent, his head bleeding a little. "Emily, did you kill him?!" "I hope so. He's such a butt."  
"Well.. ahem... let us rejoin our dinner. The duo have a seat at the table, and begin eating. "What did you hit him with?" "A rock. That I found in at his feet."  
"Oh." 20 minutes pass as they eat, and finally, they finish. "That was amazing. Thank you for treating me to dinner, Foxy." "You're welcome, M'lady." He tips his pirate hat again. "And now.. for your reward.." "What are you talking about?" "Stay right here." Emily gets up, and walks back to the firebird, and comes back with a box. "For you, Foxy." She hands the box to him. "Thank you, Emily." He opens it. "Oh.. I... Don't.. I um.. Well..-" "It has a computer chip that connects to your computer brain, Foxy. It has special nerve endings to make you feel good." "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Emily.. I'm a virgin." "So am I, Foxy. Let's lose it together!" "I... Alright. Never thought I'd do it on my first date." "Ok, Foxy, be very still. I don't want to damage you." Foxy takes off his head, but leaves the endoskeleton part on. "Woah... Alright..." She takes the chip and inserts it onto one of the very small ports of the chip. "Wait, P I R T? Must stand for Pirate. Why are there multiple ports? Hmm. Oh well" She takes the wire, and brings it down to his crotch area. "Oh, right..." She takes a knife and stabs a hole through the fur of his crotch area, and takes the dick and plugs the USB stick into the fox cock. "OH.. Oh.. Lass...That feels weird.. but.. good.. but weird." "Hehehehe..."  
She takes the strap on from the box, and and straps it onto his waist. "Now, for the balls..." She takes the balls out of the box and hooks them up the underside of the dick. She strokes his newly attached deluxe canine fox penis. "Ohhh.. Lass... This is.. I don't.. think this is right but.. it feels so good!' "Hehe.. let's go into the cove. You can plunder me all ye want, you salty ol' pirate you. As they head to the cove, freddy is watching from the shadows. "Poor girl.. Oh well, I guess she really likes him. I can only hope that they remain happy." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Plundering the depths of Heaven

Hell everyone, it's Raditz! And Madara! We're going to be narating this together. You know,  
Madara, we Saiyans have a good immunity to damage, I hope you can keep with me! Oh, don't worry about me, the Rinnegan is the utimate occular power! Anywho! Let's get started!

The Cove. A place for pirates, a place for treasure, and now a place for making love to a loli.  
"Sorry, lass.. the floor is a bit rough, but the curtains from my hiding spot should mkae it easier for you. How do you want to do this, anyway?" "Well...I guess I'd rub it a little bit.." She cups her hand around his member, giving way to a sense of plesure that Foxy has never felt before. "Lass, you 'ave to make it go up and down." "Um..alright..." She slowly, not wanting to hurt him, alternates between up and down motions, giving Foxy what we call a "handjob" "Ye...Give that meat a good ol' rub!"  
"Does this really feel good? I mean it seems like an indian sunburn, but for the penis." "Not at all, lass!  
infact..it's much more the reverse!" As she stokes the artifical fox cock, Foxy's eyes half, his mouth curving into a smile. "That's creepy, Foxy!" "Ye better get used to it, lass. A lot of boys make this face.  
Just check the Internet for those weird drawings of those human like animals." "Do boys really make these faces? Or are you just being dumb?" "Lass, I wouldn't lie to ye." And, like another RKO out of nowhere:  
"I HURT MYSELF TODAY... TO SEE IF I STILL FEEL.. I FOCUSED..ON THE PAIN! THE ONLY THING THAT'S REAL! CLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDDE!" "He's really upset about his guitar, Foxy."  
"The lubber does this all the time, lass. Pay him no mind." She keeps stroking him in ways that would make any man melt with ecstacy. Each movement is a journy of plesure to the salty pirate, who has his eyes fully closed to focus on the feeling. "I'm getting really wet down there, Foxy." "Then it is time, lass." "Time for what?" "It's-" A man in a blue shirt, a blue jacket, and blue pants with a ridiculous hair style bursts into the door. "TIME D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" As soon as he finishes the sentance, a 50 year old woman drags the man out of the Pizzaria "YOUNG MAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO BURST IN ON PEOPLE MAKIN' HAMMIES! YOU'RE 20 YEARS OLD YOU MANCHILD!" "Foxy.. Why do people keep interupting us?" "It may be because this is a crime against the big man in the sky." "Then let's do it anyway!" "Heh, alright lass On your back." Emily stops at that very moment, and leans back to the point where her back is hugging the floor." "Alright, lass... get ready."  
"My body is ready, Foxy." "Foxy then positions himself over Emily and starts rubbing his fox cock on her clitoris."  
"Ahh! Foxy! I.. This feels.." "Good? Great? Grand? Fantastic? Phenominal?" "All of the above! Except the Phenominal one." "What? Why not?" "I don't think you're a ghost, Foxy." "I...Wait..What? Oh..You're thinking of Paranormal.  
Phenominal means really really great." "Then yes! Paranomral!" "You mean Phenominal." "Whatever! Just keep doing it!"  
Emily, who was doing the stroking, is now giving Emily clitoral strokes with his classical canine cock, sending splashes of plesure onto Emily, who is now letting out, sweet, tender moans. "Foxy... I hope this won't ever end.." "Then how will you eat, lass?" "I'll eat while doing this!" "What if you need to go to the bathroom?" I'll go right here!" Foxy's eys stare right into hers, with utter disgust. Not even a word is said. "Yeah..Maybe that would be really gross."  
Stroke after stroke sends Emily down the clitoral road, her destination: Orgasm city. "Foxy.. Something is.. It's gonna come out! I don't know what!" "Let waters run, lass!" And with that, Foxy goes faster, rubbing his expanded dong on her clitoral sexual stimulation attatchment! "AH! AHH! AHH!" OHH JEEEEEZUZZ!" With a loud orgasmic moan, lets out a small torent of puss water! "THAR SHE BLOWS!" Emily is panting heavily, her body slightly shaking from that orgasm. "Ye squirt like a whale, lass!" "Are..are..-pant-..Are you calling me fat?!" "No, lass!"  
"Better not be! Or...fffu.. That..." She lets out a long sigh. "Foxy...I'm..so tired.." "Heheh.. Alright, lass..  
I'll let you sleep." "But Foxy...you..didn't get to ejaculate!" "That's alright, lass. We'll do it again tomarrow!"  
"No! You shove it in me and you release every ounce of sperm into my pussy!" "CAN DO, LASS!" He rears his cock back, and shoves it full force into her vagina, not stretching it a little first. Just ramming it in there. "AHHHHH!  
OWWWWWW! KEEP GOING! FUCK ME! FUCK MY UNDERAGE CUNT!" Foxy unleashes the full power of his animatronic body with each push. Each thrust, is so fast it would make Ron Jeremy tired if he went that speed for even 10 seconds!  
"I'M IN FULL SAIL NOW, LASS! WHAT DO YE THINK?!" Emily can't say anything, as she is in the middle of a sexual twilight between bliss and being broken. Her eyes, rolled halfway in the back of her head due to the vicious nature of Foxy's pirate like sexual skills. "Heheh..This is amazing..It's like back in the old days... The old days...  
WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Foxy busts his nut inside of Emily's pounded cunt, then pulls out,  
letting a quart of a pint drip from her pussy. He then springs up, tears down a portion of the wall behind the cove, which reveals a thick cutlass. He pulls it out of the wall. "ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YE SCALLYWAGS WANTS TO FUCK WITH THE PIRATE FOX OF THE SEVEN SEAS! YARRRR!" Toy Chica rushes up to them.  
"Oh no.. GUYS! FOXY'S HAVING ANOTHER MOMENT!" The rest of the crew run to their location, with the exception of Toy Bonnie. Freddy walks a little bit closer to him "Foxy, listen, it's not real.. We're your friends! Please, calm-  
WHOA!" Foxy slashes at Freddy "YE SCURVY FUCKIN' BEAR! WHERE'S YOUR RUSSIAN MASTER! I'LL CUT YET NUTS OFF AND WEAR'EM ON ME HEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foxy runs out of the Pizzaria, screaming like a maniac, while Emily is on the ground, asleep from the brutal fucking, with a smile on her face. The gang runs after him. A man, the same man who was drunk the first time Emily went the Pizzaria walks up to Foxy as he sprints about.  
"Hey, is the stripper in?" "NO...BUT..." Foxy Stabs him with the sword, right through the gut." "THE CUTLASS IS IN YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" He pulls it out, letting the guy fall dead at his feet. Running away after. Freddy looks at the dead body. "Oh no.. We have to stop him! This is going to get worse than the first guard! As Foxy runs down the street yelling at the top of his non-existant lungs, he is caught by Mangle, and is pulled into an ally. "FOXY! Stop this!  
You're hurting innocent people!" "BACK TO THE DEPTHS, YE OCTO-SLUT! He bites down on Mangle's limb. "OWW! FOXY YOU ASS BURGER!" She lets go for the pain was too great. But before he can escape the Allyway, 3 people stand in his way.  
A sherrif, a redneck, and a kid. "That's far enough.. You don't get to go no further." "WHAT YE BE SAYAIN' YE,BILGE RAT?!" "But I don't to make that choice... Carl! You gotta be strong, Carl!" The redneck is crying as well as the kid.  
Foxy let's out that terrible animatronic scream as he rushes for the group, making slashing motions. "YE GONNA BE CUT LIKE A DICK WITHOUT ANESTHETIC! He cuts the Sherrif and the Redneck, but the kid remains unharmed.  
He then makes his way back to the Pizzaria, as he has a score to settle. He encounters the Fazbear group. Chica speaks up. "Foxy! You've gone insane! Please stop this! Please!" "FUCK YE, FAT WENCH!" He simply runs around them, as he is faster than the rest of the group. Heading into the Pizzaria, he sees Jeremy, with a Katana, but not only a Katana,  
but a fedora as well. "Foxy.. You've made me angry.. Let's do this.." He unsheathes his Katana. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YE WITH THE CUTLASS, YA FUCKIN' LUBBER!" Foxy charges at him, cutlass held high. "Hm..Pathetic."  
Foxy brings his sword down with the force of a angry fat man who is mad because an animal's arms are blue and not tan. Which, is blocked by Jeremy's katana. "Tch..pathetic..." Jeremy raises his Katana, knocking Foxy off balance.  
"YOU'RE MINE!" Jeremy thrusts his Katana into Foxy's stomach, but misses. Foxy brings his sword to the side, and cuts Jeremy's neck clean open. Jeremy falls to the floor, bleeding, making choking sounds. "W-Well done... Sempai.. augh.."  
He dies, not teleporting away. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Foxy laughs as he walks to the bathroom. "The fuck do you want,  
foxfuck?" "I'M GONNA RIP YE ASUNDER, YOU LITTLE BLUE PRICK! YEAAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Hold on wai-"  
He is kicked in the chest by Foxy, a powerful leg thrust sending him into the wall."OWW.. FOXY WHAT THE FU-"  
Bonnie's head is smashed in with Foxy's foot. Leaving a smashed head and a cracked wall in front of Foxy. "F-Foxy?"  
Foxy turns around, fast and ferociously. "W-what...Are you doing?" Foxy growls at her, walking toward her, menacingly.  
"Foxy... love.. you're scaring me!" "Good! GOOOD! HAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO-" "STOP IT, FOXY! PLEASE!" "L..."  
"Foxy?" "Lass...I'm.. what am I doing? Where am I?" He turns around. "Oh.. no...I did this?" "Are you okay, Foxy?"  
"Emily! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I can't even begin to express how sorry I am!" "Foxy! I't okay! I don't think anyone even liked that asshat anyway!" She gives him a hug. "Emily... I want to apologize for how I was acting.." "Foxy, no need!  
Just.. come to bed with me! You'll feel better and not crazy in the morning!" "..Alright, lass. If you say so.." And so, Foxy and the Blue Eyes White Loli go back to the cove to cuddle. Emily and Foxy, both layng on their sides. Emily, in a slight fetal position, and Foxy, hugging her from behind" Freddy and the gang finally return. Freddy looks at them and sighs. "It seems that the Angel has quelled the Sea Demon." They are all silent for a full 3 minutes, untill Bonnie breaks the silence.  
I hope this never happens again.. He killed 4 people this time, as opposed to the 1 guard he murdered a few years ago."  
Freddy responds: "We should leave them alone." The rest agree, and leave. Leaving the two to slumber in peace. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mangle finally returns. With money. "Hello everyone! I'm back!" "Took ye long enough!  
Emily was about to say goodbye!" Mangle leans over to Freddy. "is he.. you know? good in the head?" "Yes, he is. It seems little Emily is the key to his calmness." As Emily eats her breakfast Pizza and drinking her breakfast coke, which is just a diet coke. She just sits there, eating, not saying a word, too orgasmic from being clitorally rubbed by Foxy's pene.  
Toy Chica walks up to her. "Emily, want to do Yoga after breakfast?" "No... No thanks.  
Foxy's strict.. "workout" is enough exercise for me." Toy Chica looks over at Freddy with the look of "what have we done" on her face. Freddy has the look of dissipointment on his. Bonnie brings the TV in the dining room, in front of Emily. "Alright, let's see what's on.." He turns on the TV, and it's on the playboy channel. It is showcasing a black haired, green eyes woman named "MegaMellonly." "Who left this on here?!" Toy Chica speaks out from across the room. "Sorry! I was trying to learn new moves!" "Ugh... chica doesn't even have a human body..."  
He turns the channel by pressing up on the TV, only to land on the playgirl channel, featuring a slight built asian man named "Cum-Lao." "How are we getting these?!" Mangle leans in from the cieling.  
"Sorry.. I get..lonely sometimes.." "How do you even... whatever." He turns it again, this time landing on the cartoon channel, which is showcasing the premere of METAL GEAR: SLITHERING SNAKE. As it turns out, this is the SFW adult cartoon channel. "What is this?" Emily asks. Mangle examines the cartoon.  
"It's the new series! METAL GEAR: Slithering Snake! A new Anime series inspired from the games Metal Gear Solid!"  
Emily groans slightly. I've never really liked Metal Gear all that much. I like Pokemon and GTA. "Lass, you shouldn't be playing GTA. It's bad for the brain." "Oh, Foxy.. If only you knew that video games don't kill people,  
crazy people who are nutjobs..hehehe..nutjob.. kill people. Games just teach you how." "If you say so, lass.."  
On the TV, it shows snake sneaking through a complex, hiding in a box. Snake then contacts the Colonel.  
"Colonel! How do I get past this wall?" "Snake, you have to blow it up with a grenade!" "Hmm! Thanks Colonel!"  
Emily looks bored. "Change it to something else." Bonnie changes the channel, several times, untill it lands on A Riot in LA. Foxy groans loudly. "AWW! THEY'RE LOOTING AND PILLAGING! I WANT TO BE PART OF THAT!  
SO UNFAIR!" Emily looks at Foxy. "You would stand out too much..." The TV grabs their attention as the anchor makes a statement about a certain story. "Earlier today, in our very city, a strange, orange robot dog was seen screaming and waving around what looks like a medievil sword. Afterwards, several people were found dead with large slash marks and stabbings in their main body. Police are searching for the robot, but have turned up with nothing." "FOXY! YOU KILLED MORE THAN BONNIE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "I'M SORRY,  
LASS! I THOUGHT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAID!" "FOXY YOU FUCKING NUTJOB! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE! Although, I forgive you." Mangle speaks up. "He killed 2 actors..." "ACTORS, FOXY?! REALLY?" "I SAID I WAS SORRY, LASS!" "Ugh.. we need to talk about this later.. But now, I have to go back home."  
And so, Emily now on her way back home, walks back the whole way. But someone stalks her from the shadows.  
A man. But not just any man. A man in a purple suit. This story may be ending, but this... is merely the beginning.

THE END.  



End file.
